


brown-eyed girl

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Mind Manipulation, Secret Crush, Superheroes, Trans Nia Nal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kara tries to keep Nia calm while they’re trapped inside a very vividly constructed neuroperception filter… of a romance novel.





	brown-eyed girl

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey I'm gay shdabsfjkh NOW THAT IVE ANNOUNCED WHAT WE ALREADY KNOW,,, let's keep [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) going and add some trans women in the mix! Because trans women and nonbinaries who are sapphic/wlw are INCLUDED in our celebration! I got left with " **Cafe** " and " **Dimensional Travel - Pulled Into A Work Of Fiction** " and I did my best! That's all that counts in the end! Any thoughts/comments will be thanked with me capslocking in my joy sjadjhk

 

*

Kara has seen Cisco's inter-dimensional jumps and multiverse tampering, but… somehow this feels different.

_Familiar._

One moment ago she and Nia were confronted by the baddie of the week, and in a split-second, Kara finds herself lounging under darkly framed light fixture, in a booth, sipping loudly on a tall cup of pink, purple and blue swirling and sparkling frappe. Kara's lips close suspiciously around her plastic, green straw.

Nia, also fully costumed, holding up a delicate, floral-painted teacup, gazes around the cafe terrified. A little bit of the thinned, white-sugared petals slosh around frantically, dissolving slowly within the pale red tea.

"What the heck is going on…?" her voice rises, near-hysterical. Kara shushes her calmly.

"Stay calm, Ni— _Dreamer_ ," she corrects herself, eyeing a few of the customers in the distance. They're talking but Kara can't hear a single word out of their mouths. That's not possible. Kara experiments with summoning her heat-vision and crushing the edge of the leather booth's seat with no result. "I'll get us out of this."

A waiter, plain-faced and dressed in a clean, black-and-white patterned smock, approaches.

"Everything to your liking?"

"Yep," Kara chirps, smiling hard enough for her dimples to pop, ignoring Nia's squeak of _agitation_. She watches him go, weighting their options, and then realizes where they are. "Crap—okay, so, don't panic—"

Nia groans, holding her right hand over her mouth. " _Too late_."

"I can't use my powers here, but I think… I know where we are. I _read_ about this place before the mission we're on," Kara says in pure astonishment, gazing around at the cafe's granite-style tables and the cursive-lettered sign flashing in neon-orange overhead. "One of Alex's romance novels was lying around. I stopped when the main character ended up with her date in the Brooker Street cafe, right outside where they first bumped into each other when Madelaine hurt herself during an extreme yoga class—"

"—You were checking out a lesbian love story?" Nia asks, raising her eyebrows in mild disbelief.

"No, no _no_ ," Kara insists, getting defensive and _embarrassed_ about it. After another purposeful and amused look from her companion, she makes another useless stuttering protest. Kara's cheeks flushing noticeably. The description of Madelaine's soon-to-be-girlfriend does match Nia with her passion for her career and her kind, brown eyes. How _pretty_ she is. "Maybe for a second… I just… thought the cover looked _nice_."

_Crap._

"Well…" Kara's eyes lose focus, wandering over Nia's softening expression and her metallic-blue eyemask. "How does it end?" Nia's voice gently urges her back from plunging into this _bizarre_ state of mind.

Oh… …

A smirk. Kara gets up from the booth without explanation, facing Nia and correcting the angle of her red Super-cape. She times it for the previous, _too_ -plain waiter to emerge into view, wielding a meat cleaver at the back of Kara's skull, before she ducks herself out of the way and punches him brutally _hard_.

The cafe vanishes, morphing back into the grimy, nighttime alley. The baddie falls into unconsciousness, with Kara — _Supergirl_ — patting off her hands and beaming in triumph as Nia cheers out excitedly, laughing.

"Hopefully not like that."

*

 


End file.
